undecided title
by Rhiannon Hawke
Summary: Join Princess Arianna as she and her friends on her quest for revenge, and finding a little romance along the way...


A/N: Yoohoo!!!! Finally...Well...it's our first ficcy. Helpful reviews will be welcomed, and senseless reviews will not be tolerated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ragnarok...no sueing. Lawyers away!!!

Walking down the inn's most private hallways. Arianna Montrose checked each room that past by her. The only sounds heard were her boots, which were muffled by the rich carpet with colorful flowers spaced out evenly.

She was an interesting one to look at. The slim fifteen-year-old elf female acolyte was just the height for her age, one hundred sixty-one centimeters tall, and dressed in a short skirt and a loose t-shirt. Both were sea blue that emphasized the same color in her sea blue eyes. Her light boots were comfortable, and fashionable. Her untamed blonde hair ended at her neck. It framed a suntanned face and left a delicate nose. Her mouth was full and decided while her chin suggested she was stubborn.

At the end of the hall stood a pair of wooden doors carved with a pair of wings, crisscrossing each other, the symbol of the Shadow Wings, her guild. The door handle was elegant and in the shape of a wing.

Arianna reached for the hand and opened one door just enough to admit her. Inside was a table long enough to comfortably fit twelve people. She sat in her chair beside Slasher and Steven. There were windows at every wall, admitting the tangy, fresh spring air.

"Well, you're the last Arianna, the Shadow wings guild meeting will now come to order," Slasher said.

"And you the king?" Shada cut in with a grin, receiving laughs from everyone.

Arianna tried her hardest not to cry, trying to smile.

"Sorry Arianna," Shada said, embarrassed. His face was now the same color as his fire red hair.

"That's ok," Arianna mumbled. How could she forget? That day her mother and father were assassinated. Leaving her alone at the age of three. Why, even her brother left. She had to hide because her parents were the King and Queen, making her a princess!

"So, why are we meeting?" Matt asked. His voice, a light baritone, carried a hint of Northern burr.

"We need to raise our levels, so we will be traveling to Glast Heim," Slasher answered, his elvish ears barely showing over his wavy black hair, "Oh, Arianna, meet our new guild member, knight Dave. Dave, this is our acolyte, Arianna."

The man who sat in a chair opposite of her sized her up. He was stocky and had tanned skin, his brown-gray hair cropped short on the sides and left tightly curled on top. His brown eyes were set under bushy brows, leaving a small nose and small lips.

His voice, a slightly husky bass, was strong and commanding.

"Pleased to be of your service, Arianna," Dave said, reaching a hand out.

"Likewise," Arianna responded, shaking hands with Dave.

"Here," Slasher said in a clear voice.

"Packages for you all."

Catching a present wrapped in plain blue paper, Arianna wondered aloud:

"When are we leaving?"

"We all meet here at dawn," Steven informed in his clear, tenor voice.

"Pack light, bacause you're carrying it yourselves." Shada advised as he levered himself out of his chair.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Arianna turned to a pair of glowing ember eyes.

"Arianna, how are you? You're day dreaming again," Millena questioned, concern written all over her eyes.

"Great!" Arianna replied cheerfully.

"So how's your training coming alone?"

"Marvelous, I'm learning tons for an Aco turning into a priestess," Millena said, finger combing her sleep blond locks.

"Are you going to pack first or explore?"

"Pack, I guess. You're exploring?" Arianna asked, reading the look in Millena's eyes.

"Duh, what else! Maybe I'll see a cute guy around," Millena said hopefully. Then eyed Arianna enviously.

"All the ones here whine for you," she said teasingly.

"Rubbish, they do not!" Arianna the blush rushing from her toes to her face.

"The type guys like are mostly meek, quiet girls, and I dunno about you, but that does not sound bit like me!"

Rolling her eyes, Millena saw that they had reached Arianna's room.

"Don't tax yourself!" Whistling, Millena went on her marry way, down the halls. And Arianna, mumbling about best friends who thought so highly of themselves, She unlocked her door.

'For some reason,' Arianna thought wryly, 'nobody wants me to work too hard. What do they think I am? Some kind of lazy cow?'

Amused, Ariannaa plopped down down onto her bed, ripped the blue wrapper of the present, and opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful, amazingly light, glittering sapphire cloak, blue boots, lined with gold protected against mud, and a plain long sword. The long sword had a diamond at the top of the hilt

Quietly, Arianna picked up the note, and read it.

_To Arianna,_

_ Your father, the king died, hands this down. It's time to return it to you._

_ -Slasher_

Awed, she drew the blade. As she studied it closely, she found runes around it. And--

Suddenly, the blade twisted itself away from her and hung upright, with blue magic twirling around it. With a swish, the magic floated towards Arianna.

Cautiously, she reached for it, and just as her fingers brushed the magic, electric and fire raced along her body. The magic was within her now, and focused in her chest.

Then, as fast as it began, it left, and her father's sword clattered to the ground. Except something inside the box was faintly glowing blue.

Inching closer, Arianna picked up the faintly glowing object. It was a brooch, shaped like the symbol of the Shadow wings, except it had a sword thrust in the middle with magic swirling around it and a circle over all of it. And remarkably, that sword in the brooch was hers.

Stunned, Arianna stood there, and--

"Arianna! What was that magic flash?" Shada said as he walked into her room.

"Just... just..." Arianna started.

"That couldn't have been your magic, that was magic I never felt before, and it destroyed my delicate spell," Shada continued, "as a wizard..."

"It was nothing," Arianna cut in, before Shada could continue.

"Okay, just be careful how you use your magic," Shada cautioned as he left.

"It was nothing, nothing at all," Arianna whispered.


End file.
